


Miraculous Falls

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Highschool AU, Human bill, M/M, Supportive Mabel, Trans Dipper Pines, Wearing Masks, add more tags later, angsty boys, older dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Dipper Pines, a shy quite boy with a secret.Bill Cipher, a popular boy who wears a mask.Both are struggling with who they are and how others want them to be; and on top of that they now have to defend the town of Gravity Falls from the supernatural creatures that attack it under a gist. During their time together they grow close, and try and figure out what they really want together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'd like to thank Mademoiselle-Star2018 on Fanfiction.Net for this idea. Thank you for believing in me to do a story such as this.  
Now I must give a warning that I am not 100% qualified for some of the topics discussed, mostly Transgender characters, but I am trying! My friend has given me tips, but she too has limited knowledge, so I'm sorry for anything I get wrong.

Dipper sighed as he collapsed onto his bed, his eyes closing as his head hit the pillow. Today was awful, then again most days for him are, with Gideon and his goons making his day a living hell. Tripping him up in the halls, jamming his locker so he'd be late for class, and cornering him when no one was looking to land a few hits.

He let out an irritated sigh as he buried his face in his pillow, he's been putting up with this for over a year now and they still haven't backed down, he refused to tell his twin sister because Gideon, that creep, had a crush on her, and if she found out things would only get worse for the both of them.

Well, maybe the day hasn't been all too bad, before his supposed daily beating from the white haired teen, he was stopped by a familiar face, Bill Cipher, the newest student at Gravity Falls High that's been making the rounds on everyone's radar. He stood out with his caramel tanned skin and golden blond hair that hid his right, he had a well defined jaw, was tall, and had golden amber eyes that always seemed to glow, he was just downright gorgeous.

The blond glared at the white haired teen and pretty much told him to scram in a sickeningly sweet tone that actually caused the shorter to bolt from the scene. The blond stared down at the brunet, giving him a gentle smile as he offered his hand to help the brunet up. Reluctantly, Dipper took it and was lifted off the ground, nearly toppling into the blond's chest.

Bill introduced himself and asked if he was okay, and Dipper replied quietly with both his name and 'I'm fine'. Bill gave him a skeptical look but went along with it, asking if he knew the way to a class, and Dipper answered quietly while fumbling a few words, trying to avoid his gaze. Bill gave the brunet a smile as he thanked him and right as he was about to walk away, he told him that if Gideon messed with him again, to come to him, that he'd teach the little punk a thing or two on manners. He then winked at the brunet, and walked away, causing Dipper to flush a deep red, but he pushed it away in favor of getting to class, and the rest of the day went on as usual.

Dipper let a breath pass his lips as his thoughts kept rewinding to his meeting with Bill, no one besides his sister had ever shown him any sort of kindness in that school, teachers either too dense to notice a problem, or turning a blind eye in favor of trying to stay out of it, and it was such a refreshing feeling.

He then turned over on his side and reached inside his backpack, as he was pulling out a book he heard something hit the floor, confused, he toiled over the side of the bed and saw a little black box with a specific red design in the top. "Where did this come from?"

He reached down and picked it up, after inspecting the outside he went ahead and opened it, only to get blinded by a bright light, causing him to fall off his bed with a help of pain.

Once the light dies down he opened his eyes a saw a tiny little red creature that had black polka dots on it staring at him with big blue eyes. "Hello, Dipper!"

Said teen let out a shocked cry as he backed himself away from the floating creature, "Who are you, what are you? How do you know my name?"

The little red thing floated closer to the shocked teen as it spoke, "I'm sorry for scaring you, my name is Tikki and I'm a kawami."

Dipper mouthed the foreign word as he stared at the thing called Tikki. "What do you want for me?"

"Dipper, you have been chosen to be the new Ladybug!"

"The new what?"

Tikki then explained everything, from the fact that he's been picked to be a hero, and all of the abilities that come with being 'Ladybug', Dipper watched with confused fascination as the small 'kawami' spoke, but when it finished he shot down its words on being a hero.

"Sorry but I think you got the wrong guy, I ain't no hero material, besides I don't have time for that." Dipper said as he stood and walked back over to his bed, "My sister on the other hand would jump at the chance, maybe you should-"

"No! You were chosen, so it must be you. And no one can ever find out about me."

The brunet tilted his head at Tikki, "Why me?"

"Because you have what it takes to be a hero."

"Hero for what? Nothing bad ever happens in Gravity Falls, besides the occasional supernatural sighting."

"Someone is going to try something soon, I can feel it."

Dipper sighed, it was obvious that this creature was hellbent on him taking this hero roll, might as well. "Fine...what do I have to do?"

"You have to put on the miraculous and say 'Spots on!'"

"This is insane," he muttered to himself as he reached for the box and pulled out the jewelry, a pair of earrings. "Uh, got anything else?"

Tikki floated over to the teen and noticed that what he meant, having no holes in his ears for them. "Oh well, sometimes a miraculous can change to suit a holder's need."

And just as the small kawami said it, the pair of earrings glowed a light red and morphed into one, revealing a small ladybug pendant. "This could work..." Dipper sighed as he slowly clasped the chain around his neck.

"Are you sure you don't have the wrong guy?"

"Absolutely!"

"Alright...Spots on?"

The little red and black creature was then sucked into the pendent, a bright light engulfed the teen's body, traveling from his center to the tip of his fingers and toes, leaving a red and black spotted spandex outfit in place of his regular clothes, the necklace's chain shrinking into a chocker with the pendent stuck in the front.

Dipper took a deep breath after feeling like the air was knocked out of him, he stumbled a bit as he tried to find his footing, only to freeze when he passed by his tall mirror, slowly, he turned and saw how he looked. The ladybug print spandex covered his entire body, from neck to toe, and he had an eye mask with the same pattern on his face, and on his waist was a small circular device. However, it wasn't any of that that grabbed his attention, no, it was what the suit showed that nearly caused him to fall back.

"Oh please no."

The suit showed off his slim body, revealing every curve that he tried to hide, especially on his chest. "Why didn't my binder carry over? Fuck!"

A bright red engulfed the brunet's face as he crossed his arms over his chest to try and conceal the A-cup breasts. "T-Tikki? Get me out of this!"

The brunet looked around for the small creature, but was cut off when he heard a scream outside his window, rushing over, he noticed smoke in the distance and could hear many screams as he witnessed another gust of smoke swell into the sky. "What the hell..."

He turned on his tv and there on the news was a raging minotaurdestroying the town, people ran away, screaming as the beast tore into a building, making inhuman noises. Dipper watched as the new woman continued to take coverage on the current event, all while trying to avoid being seen, but Dipper saw someone near the end of the screen that nearly caused his heart to stop. His sister was there, trying to get away from the beast. She was in danger!

"Mable!" 

Forgetting his predicament and without thinking, the red and black clad teen lept out of the window, which resulted in him landing in a nearby tree, that was a good few feet away, the teen took a started breath as he clung onto the branch below him, trying to hold his balance. "What the heck am I thinking?"

He heard another scream from the distance, biting his lip, he remembered that the little kawmai had mentioned something about the tool on his hip, removing it from his hip he found a string connected, much like a yoyo. "This better work."

Wrapping the string around his fingers, he threw the spotted device and he watched as it wrapped itself around a tree branch not too far off, only to then be jerked forward. He let out a scream as he was pulled towards the tree, he watched as the yoyo loosened and released its grip from the branch. Letting out a scared squeak, he re-threw the yoyo, and it once again wrapped around a branch.

The teen repeated this action all the way to the panicking town, the yoyo eventually launched him near the middle of town, only to crash into someone, the yoyo wrapping around the two. The brunet teen looked into amber eyes as they looked back into his chestnut orbs as their two bodies tangled in the yoyo's string. A bright red blush covered the brunet's face once he saw how close they were, the string loosened around them once they hit the ground. The teen in red stood suddenly, taking a step away from the other, but he was able to see who he crashed into. The guy looked to be around his age, he wore a skin tight, black suit that had a black belt looking tail, he wore an eye mask much like his own but solid black, but his right eye was covered by blond fringe, and there was leather looking black cat ears nestled in his hair, along with a bell collar around his neck.

The brunet's blush deepened as he tried to look away, "S-sorry."

The blond smiled, "Hey it's fine, It seems like you're new to this as well. By the way, I'm... Chat Noir. And you?"

"Huh, oh uh..." The brunet looked over himself again, cringing at his natural chest, and came up with an answer, "Ladybug I guess?"

The blond grinned as he leaned forward a bit, "Nice to make your acquaintance."

Just then a car flew right past them, startling the pair. "So I'm assuming we have to work together to stop this thing?"

"Looks like it."

"Gosh, I am so not cut out for this."

"Nor am I but yet here we are, let's go." The blond pulled out a silver staff and hopped away, towards the danger.

Dip-Ladybug, sighed as he used the yo-yo again to follow, all while keeping an eye out for a familiar face. The pair landed in the middle of the chaos, right behind the beast. "So got a plan? Cause we could use one now."

"You don't have one?!"

"Not really!"

The minotaurthen turned around, spotting the two. "Shit! Run!"

The two ran the other direction, the beast following suit. Ladybug looked around the surrounds, seeing debris covering the road, suddenly random things flashed red and black, which gave him an idea.

"Chat cover me!"

"What?!"

"I got a plan!"

"Hope you know what you're doing!" Chat Noir yelled as he spun on his heel and swung his silver staff at the beast, hitting it on point, only for it to let out an angry roar. Chat swallowed, but dodged an upcoming attack, making a snide remark, 'Please hurry I can't do this for long!'

Ladybug ran into an alleyway, gathering his thoughts he remembered that Tikki said something about a major superpower, he took a breath and tossed the yo-yo, "Lucky Charm."

A red and black spotted harness fell into his hand, biting his lip, he peaked behind the corner and saw Chat barely holding himself up against the beast. "Hope I know what I'm doing."

Running out from the ally, Ladybug his being the debris that flashed in his vision, once he was close to the Manator, he waited till its full back was facing him, he then jumped into action. Hopping on his back, he climbed up onto its shoulders and attached the harness to the beast, where it began to thrash around, forgetting about the blond below him. Ladybug used it to his advantage, grabbing the attached reigns, he was able to force the beast into the direction he wanted, but not without a fight, so Chat Noir, seeing how the other was struggling, jumped into the beasts back to help.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm gonna try and lead this thing to the woods!"

"What do you want me to do? Shit!" The beast ran into a wall, nearly knocking the two off balance.

The brunet grunted, "We need to make sure that this thing doesn't try to come back! Do you think you can find a way to keep it there?"

A sly grin appeared on the blonds face, "I think I have an idea, don't wait up cutie," he then lept off the raging beast and booked it ahead, a dark blush covered Ladybug's face, "Dumbass..."

After a few minutes of forcing the minotaur towards the woods, he saw Chat at the entrance to the forest, he motioned up and Ladybug saw what he did, so removing the harness, and with a leap of faith he jumped off the beast and landed roughly on the ground below, on the other side of the opening from Chat.

Chestnut eyes watched as the blond smirked and raised his hand up to a low hanging, thick vine, he watched as he muttered something and his black gloved hand became engulfed in a green light, he watched as the blond's hand disintegrated the vine into dust, and soon all that could be heard was loud stomping from deep in the woods, until it was gone.

"How did you know?"

Chat chuckled, "Well in mythology, minotaurs are well known to be in mazes, so I figured that it must have wondered out, probably why he went mad on the town, he thought he was still in it and they were trespassing."

"Wow, that's amazing."

The blond grinned at the praise, "Yeah I figured." He then turned to look at the massive destruction of the town, his lips making a firm frown, "This is gonna cost a fortune to fix..."

Ladybug looked down at the harness in hand, an idea came to mind, "Maybe not," he threw the red and black print harness into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Suddenly, the harness turned into light and traveled all through out the town, repairing all the damage that had been done. The two teens stood in awe at the sight, "That's amazing."

Soon the light faded, leaving the now put back together town in place.

The brunet let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped, "That was exhausting."

The blond teen chuckled, "Yeah, but we make one hell of a team."

Chestnut eyes met amber orbs, he felt his mouth quirk into a bit of a smile, "Yeah."

"Well now that's all done, may I treat you too..." he trailed off when he heard a small beeping noise from his ring, he looked down and saw that some of the usual image was gone.

Chat sighed in disappointment, "Time's running out, and I don't think it'd be wise to see who's behind the mask right now, since we only just met. Maybe some other time?"

Ladybug's face turned a light red, "Sure..."

"Great! See you next time cutie." Chat then turned and brought out his staff and launched himself away, leaving the brunet alone. Only for him to snap out of it when he heard another beeping noise, yelping he got the yo-yo back out and used it to make his way back to the shack in the woods.

The brunet lept through the window to his room right as the last spot vanished from the ladybug pendant, causing the red and black print suit to disappear, and a small, exhausted, creature to come out of the jewelry and collapse onto the floor. Dipper gasped as he reached down and gently picked up the kawami, "Are you okay?"

Tikki barely opened her blue eyes as she responded, "Yeah, just tired."

The teen sighed as he placed the creature on his bed, "What a day..."

Dipper rested his head on his bed with his eyes closed as he tried to calm his racing mind, he eventually heard the front door on the ground floor open and he heard his sister excitedly tell their grunkle about the day she had, at least she's safe. 

He sighed as he raised his head up to look at the resting creature, when he remembered something, "Tikki, why didn't my binder transfer over?"

She opened her eyes to look at him, "Binder? Why would you need that?"

"To help me pass."

"Pass for what?"

"To pass as boy."

"Why?"

Dipper let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is gonna take awhile..."

He explained everything to the kawami, but not long after she fell asleep and Dipper went to take a seat at his desk, looking at the pendant he was gifted. "What am I going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!

  
Bill Cipher let out a sigh as he walked down the desolate rode to his rather large home, alone. His amber eyes watched as the building grew closer, only for him to close his eyes, wanting an escape from what awaits him. He thought back to earlier that day, his friends trying to convince him to skip class, only to decline and walk off, but that didn't stop him from hearing their quite remarks of, "Kill joy," and "Stick up his ass."

He sighed as he went to class and carried on with his day, like always, he kept to himself, but did as he always did when others approached, smile, act confident, and go on. It was rather tiresome.

It wasn't until lunch that he saw his friends again, giggling like mad, and smelled of pot. Bill rolled his eyes at their antics as he ate, choosing to tune them out as his amber eyes swept through the cafeteria to distract himself.

Only for his eyes to land on a familiar curly haired teen, he watched as he seemed to be zoning out of the conversation the girl sitting across from him. Bill's face scrunched up a bit as he tried to recall when he's talked to him, only for it to hit him that it was the same one that he helped when Gideon was messing with him, he said his name was Dipper if his memory was correct. If he was being honest with himself, he'd rather be over there, or well anywhere really, then to be with his so called 'friends', but he knew they'd follow him and make the other people miserable.

The bell soon rang and he continued on with his day like always, and here he was now. A little black cat like creature flew out of his backpack and landed on his shoulder, "Hey Bill," it then noticed the look on the teen's face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Come on buddy, you can tell me."

The blond sighed, "School and shit I guess."

The little creature frowned, knowing there was more but decided not to pry, "Hey, chin up. Remember you get to patrol with Ladybug tonight!"

A hint of a smile made it onto Bill's face, "Yeah."

It's been a few months since the two teamed up, and since then they've stopped a bunch a supernatural creatures from harming the towns people, pretty much on a weekly basis, and during that time, he's grown to love her, but kept it to himself, not wanting to destroy their friendship because of his feelings. He eventually made it to his rather large home, only to find it empty, like always. Sighing once again, he headed up stairs to his room, going ahead to work his homework till it was time for his patrol.

***

Hours later, Bill, or as he is now, Chat Noir landed on top of one of the tallest buildings in the small town, landing near the red and black spotted hero. "Hey Bugaboo!"

Ladybug let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes, "Would you not call me that, it sounds unprofessional."

Chat let out a chuckle, "Why would that matter, it's just us."

The brunet rolled her eyes as she looked over the small town, a slight melancholy look filled her eyes as continued to trace the buildings across the road, her mouth a light frown.

Chat's eyes narrowed in concern, he stepped next to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I wouldn't take that as an answer." He turned and sat on the rail, balancing, as he faced the brunet. "We're a team aren't we, and I don't want to see you clearly upset with whatever is bothering you."

Ladybug turned her head, trying to avoid his concerned gaze, "It's personal stuff. Outside of hero work. I shouldn't let it bother me."

"That shouldn't matter, and you shouldn't bottle it up," he rested a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look over at him, "We should always have each other's backs. No matter if we're hero's, or as ourselves. I know you don't want us to reveal our identities, but I still care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt. If you have no one to talk to, then talk to me."

Ladybug looked like she was about to say something, but Chat beat her, "Please."

Her brown eyes met his golden amber, a silent debate could be clear in her eyes before she cracked, "You're not gonna give up are you?"

The blond gave a chuckle as he shook his head, "You know me too well Bugaboo."

She didn't roll her eyes, but sighed, "Alright, but it'll be vague so we can't figure out who we really are."

Chat gave her a smile, "Of course."

The ladybug themed hero took a breath, and asked, "Do you ever feel that you have to be someone you're not, just to make everyone around you happy, even if it makes you miserable, even when you've accepted it but you still feel awful being who you know isn't you?"

Chat blinked at her, he knew exactly what that was like. "You could say that."

Ladybug took another breath, "How do you cope then? With the feeling of being torn between who you are or want to be, with the version of you everyone expected you to be?"

Chat took his own breath, this was a hard one, "I wouldn't exactly say I know a way to cope with that feeling, but I would like to say that you should be who you really are, screw what everyone wants you to be."

"What if everyone was-is counting on you?"

"If they don't like the real you, you shouldn't give a damn. It's their choice for not accepting you for who you are."

"But if they all leave you...what do you have left?"

Chat's golden amber eyes narrowed in concern, "Then you find someone else."

"You make it sound easy."

Chat let out a chuckle, "Yeah, if only it was." He stayed quite for a moment before adding, "Life's a bitch, and it'll constantly kick you when you're down, even when you're alone, but being able to get up and move on, away from those who hurt you for not likening who you are, life gets a little easier to handle, and finding the right person just makes it better."

Ladybug's eyes met his, a hint of a smile on her lips, before looking back over the town, "Thanks Chat."

"Anything for you."

Chat slid his bottom off the rail and leaned against it next to her, and they remained silent for a moment, enjoying the silent country night, hearing the crickets chirp and fireflies flicker in the night, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Hm?" Chat glanced back over at his partner, her eyes gazing out into the night sky.

"I never saw stars like this back home."

"Oh, so you're not from Gravity Falls?"

Ladybug shook her head, her short curly hair swaying at the action, "No, but I do love it here."

The blond teen gave her a smile, "Even with all the monster attacks?"

Ladybug gave a quick chuckle before answering, "One of the best parts of my day."

"Even with me?"

Ladybug let out a genuine giggle that turned into a laugh, "Oh course," she calmed down and rested her hand on the railing, next to Chat's, "I like being around you, corny puns and all."

Chat's face broke into a wide smile as he turned towards the same direction as Ladybug, "Well I'm glad you do."

The brunette then leaned her head on Chat's shoulder causing the blond's heart to quicken at the contact, but he relaxed at the feeling of Ladybug's curls tickling his neck, as smile graced his face.

It was such a beautiful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I know this took awhile to get out, and I'm sorry. But what did ya guys think?
> 
> Also I have some South Park Fics in the works and I have two that have more to them then others if you're interested, and I'd like to know which one you'd be more interested in.
> 
> Broken Beyond Repair  
Paladin Butters messed up and is sentenced to death, he survives but is brought to the Elven Kingdom, to be questioned. After many failed attempts, the High Elf King Kyle and his loyal knight Stan Marshwalker go and try and talk to him themselves. They find him in such a mentally and emotionally broken state that they ease their way to trying to help him, along with getting any possible plans the humans may have had, and after some time, he starts to heal, but there is so much more to the story then that.
> 
> Bad Habits (Work in progress title, tell me if you have a better idea because I have to clue)  
Kyle Broflovski or Kylie-B as he likes to be called, was on his last stand with his parents when they moved to South Park after being expelled yet again. There he meets a goth kid named Stan who lives on a weed farm, and originally he only wanted the weed, but feelings have a funny thing of happening ya know?
> 
> Let me know! Also the next chapter will be its last, I know this is short, but i never planned on this being that long, but I hope you enjoy regardless.


	3. The End

**Last Chapter**

***

"Mr. Cipher may I speak with you?"

Said blond bit back a groan as the rest of the class left the room for the rest of the day, leaving him alone with the Geometry teacher. "What'd ya need teach?"

The middle-aged teacher sighed as the blond teen stood in front of her desk, "Do you know your last test results?"

Bill shrugged in response, but his amber eyes watched as she reached into her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper with many red markings on it, with a low number visible in the top corner, and his name was written at the top. The teacher let out another sigh, "This is your fifth failed paper, if this keeps up you're going to fail, and I'll have to call your parents."

Bill's eyes had a flash of fear in them, his parents would kill him if they knew he was failing math, he bit his lip as he tired to think of a way out, only for the teacher to interrupt his thoughts, "I want to give you a chance to make up your grades, and I expect results on your next test. So I found you a tutor who is willing to help you."

The teen sighed as he knew there was no point in trying to get out of it, "Who is it?"

"Dipper Pines, he agreed to meet you in the library after school."

"Alright..." The teen turned and walked out the door. Dipper Pines, the same guys he's had his eyes on recently, well more like he's noticed him around more then he had before, well maybe this will be his chance to actually branch out of his 'friend' group, and maybe take his own advice.

After school, Bill walked into the library and found the brunet teen sitting alone at the back of the building, engrossed in a book, so much so that he didn't notice the blond walk up to the table until he cleared his throat, startling the brunet teen. "O-oh, hey."

"Teach said you're willing to help?" The blond asked as he allowed his backpack to slip from his shoulders and onto the floor, and took a seat across from the other.

"Y-yeah, so where do you want to start?"

The blond shrugged, "Whatever will help I guess."

The brunet sighed, "Okay, so how about the basics?"

***

2 Weeks Later.

Dipper and Bill sat across from each other in the kitchen of the Mystery Shack, Bill writing down math equations while Dipper watched over, over the past two weeks the two have been meeting for tutor meetings after school, and during that time they've actually got to know each other on beyond superficial means, Bill's learned that Dipper is actually interested in the supernatural around the town, which totally exists, and the other learned that Bill wasn't the stereotypical popular kid, and he wasn't like what rumors said about him, which were that he was kind of stuck up and did drugs like his friends, but he really didn't, heck Dipper even though that Bill looked liked he'd rather be anywhere but with them.

Bill had just finished the problem when the house phone rang, but the Dipper ignored it as he looked over Bill's work to see if he got the answer right, which the ringing didn't last long as Mabel had picked it up by the third ring. 

The brunet tended to ignore her chatting since it was usually one of her friends and they usually talked about boys or the superheroes that are seen around the town when supernatural creatures attack, so he just continued looking over Bill's work till some of he heard some of his sister's chat. "Things have alright mom."

Dipper's back stiffened, why were they calling? He heard her come closer to the kitchen, no, no, please!

"Hey, why don't you talk to Dipper, I'm sure he-" she stopped talking and pulled the phone away from her ear, the dead line noise ringing in the room, she hung up.

Mable's eyes looked over to her twin, his from was shaking and his hands were clenched into fists, the blond teen noticed this, "Dipper? Are you okay?"

The brunet took a deep breath, but gave the other a small, forced, smile, "Yeah, which you're doing really good on this topic, wanna get a head start on the next?"

Bill's eyes squinted a bit at the brunet's sudden change in subject, but he knew it wasn't his place, they've only gotten to know each other two weeks ago, they were nowhere near close enough to try and pry into Dipper's life, "Sure."

***

Few hours later.

Dipper waved Bill off as the blond headed down the beaten path, he offered to walk with him home since it was almost dark and he knows the woods better but Bill told him he'd be fine and went on his way. The brunet stayed by the door until he could no longer see the other's blond hair, where his shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh, allowing the mask he forced on earlier to come down, he didn't want Bill to see him fall apart earlier. He closed the door and dragged his feet to the stairs, he was about half-way up when he heard footsteps behind him, "Dipper wait!"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, on the main floor stood his sister looking up at him with regretful eyes, "I'm sorry about earlier, I thought they would've been better about you by now."

He gave a half hearted shrug, "It's fine Mable, I'm not mad."

"I still shouldn't have dragged you into the conversation, I should've been more tactful, but-"

"It's okay. I don't care if they don't accept me, but you shouldn't let me be the reason why you can't talk to them, I know how much you miss them, if anyone is sorry, it's me. You uprooted you're life at home to come here for me, you should've stayed home, then they'd at least have one child they wouldn't be ashamed of."

"Dipper!" She marched up the stairs to where her brother stood, grabbed him by the shoulders, and forced him to turn and look at her fully, "I don't care about that, your my brother and family shouldn't do what our parents did to you. I wouldn't go back, not after what they said to you."

Dipper stared at his sister before smiling, "Thanks Mable."

"No problem bro-bro," she then leaned forward and wrapped her twin in a hug, who gladly returned it. After a moment they pulled away, "Well I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight Mable."

The long haired brunette smiled, "Night Dipper."

Dipper walked up the rest of the steps to his room in the attic and closed the door behind him, he let out a sigh and flopped onto his bed. A little blur of red appeared out from a behind a propped up pillow. "Dipper what's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

The small creature looked at the teen with concern, not really knowing what she could do for the boy, as she never had someone like Dipper before, what would have worked for previous miraculous holder probably wouldn't work, this was a whole new ballfield, and she wanted to do whatever she could without having Dipper fall into a depression that she's seen before when she's brought up his family or gender. She sighed as she sat next to the teen and curled up next to his shoulder, and closed her eyes, maybe she could help him when she felt like she could offer the right advice.

***

Weeks later.

Chat Noir grinned as he dashed across the buildings of down town Gravity Falls, his day had been great, he aced the geometry exam, and got to hang out with Dipper, without his so called friends! 

After Dipper tutored him in every lesson that their was Bill continued to seek him out, and not for lessons. Bill enjoyed this, and he now had a reason to not go straight home to his empty house after school, sure he could've hung out with his 'friends' but they probably would've pushed him to try some drugs they were messing with that day, seriously the only reason he had to hang out with them was because their parents knew his and they told him he had too, and he hated that many people at the school though that he was like them, even if he hadn't been there for a full school year yet, and he really didn't know how or why they stuck around, they obviously got annoyed at him when he turned down their advances, so why?

Back on track, the black clad superhero hoped on a few more buildings before landing on the water tower catwalk. He took a deep breath into the night air before leaning over the rail, heck maybe with his luck he could have a nice moment with Ladybug before they have to depart again. Taking another breath he let the sounds of the night fill the air, but it wasn't long however till he heard something. It sounded like sniffling on the other side of the container holding the water.

Quietly, he walked the catwalk and there on the other side was a familiar pattern of red with black polka-dots, curled up in a ball. He froze, but it didn't seem like she noticed him, as she made no movement to look up, only for him to hear a quite sob. His heart broke at the sound, "Bug-a-boo? What's wrong?"

Ladybug gasped as she looked up and saw Chat looking down at her with concerned eyes, she quickly wiped away her wet eyes, "C-Chat, you're here early."

The blond squatted down next to the red and black themed superhero, "What happened?"

She sniffled but shook her head, "Nothing, you should worry about it, I'll be fine."

"We're a team, I don't care if you say you will be fine, whatever is bothering you matters, maybe I can help."

She shook his head, "Doubt it."

"Try me."

Ladybug sighed, "Remember what I told you awhile back? About being who you are vs who others want you to be?"

He blinked, "Yeah?"

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Being Ladybug...and being who I am outside of this."

Chat blinked at the other, "You don't want to be Ladybug anymore?"

"It's not that...it's just, being Ladybug makes me question myself more then I did before. And it makes me wonder if those who have accepted me...are only saying it because they think they have too, especially when you feel like you ruined their lives."

"Don't say such things! Whoever you're talking about, I don't believe they'd lie to you like that, you are one of the nicest people I've ever known, you're one of the best parts of my day and us working together are moments cherish more than anything. The longer I'm with you, the more I realize how much I love you-" Chat's eyes widen as he slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized that he let his true feelings slip out.

Ladybug looked up at him with wide eyes, her cheeks dusted pink as their eyes met. "Chat?"

The blond removed his hand and sighed, well he already confessed, and she wasn't really out right rejecting him, so might as well, "No matter what, I love you, you are worth so much more. You've helped the people of this backwards town all the time, and you are one of the best people I've ever met."

"Would you love me...even after you learn who I really am?"

"Always."

She let out a chuckle, "I may need more proof then then just your word..."

Chat whispered, "Plagg, claws in."

"Chat no!"

Chat's black catsuit disappeared to reveal Bill Cipher, his kawami sitting on his shoulder looking at him with wide eyes, while Bill's amber eyes looked up to meet Ladybug's chestnut brown orbs. "This is me bug-a-boo. I trust you more then pretty much anyone in my life, especially with this, I know you may not be ready to reveal yourself, but i wanted to let you know that no matter what, I do love you, even if you don't know who I am outside the mask."

"Bill..." 

Said blond blinked at the hero, "So we've met outside of this gig?"

Ladybug turned her eyes away from his and bit her lip trying to think of something to say, but was coming up blank. She sighed and leaned her head against the wall, "We have...many times..."

"You don't seem too thrilled."

She shook her head, "It's not like that, but, heh, what's the point in trying to keep it secret anymore, now that you know that we know each other on the outside, you'll be looking deep into everyone you hang out with, so I guess it'd be better to go ahead and get this over with..."

Letting out another sigh, she said, "Tikki...Spots off..."

Her hero get-up disappeared, revealing the one behind the mask, Dipper Pines.

Bill blinked at the brunet, "Dipper?"

Said teens eyes looked over and met Bill's, only seeing shock and confusion, and not disgust or anger. "So do you still stand by you're statement?"

The blond stared at the other before snapping out of his confused daze and said, "Of course, why would I not?"

Dipper's eyes widen a bit, "Why? I'm nothing like Ladybug, a girl you fell for who seemed to be you're dream girl, while I'm...me."

"An adorable nerd with a big heart, not just anyone would take this job and not take advantage of the town because you save the town nearly all the time. And not just anyone would help me lke you did and keep sticking around when the job was done. You've helped me enjoy going to classes, and you've made my heart swell being with you."

Dipper's face turned a light pink as he looked away, "Even though I'm..."

"Trans?"

The brunet jerked his head back towards the blond, he opened his mouth but no words came out, but Bill seemed to have read his mind, "Not that hard to figure just now. And I don't care about any of that, I love you for who you are, love is more then then what's in your pants, and as Ladybug, or you, I love who you are."

Bill shifted closer to the other, "And now knowing that this is one of your struggles, I mean a guy having his boobs basically revealed, I can't imagine the insane amount of dysphoria you've been having. I want to help you in anyway I can, even if you don't return my feeling." 

Dipper's eyes misted a bit before he used his sleeve to wipe the waterworks away, "T-thank you..." he sniffled a bit.

"Anytime Dipper," Bill then wrapped his arms around the other's smaller body, "Is this okay?"

The brunet blinked before slowly wrapping his own arms around Bill's body, "Y-yeah."

After a few moments Bill asked, "Can I try something out?"

"Sure"

The two pulled away, and Dipper felt Bill's left hand on his cheek before moving forward, his lips meeting Dipper's in a gentle kiss. The brunet froze at this action, but he didn't hate it, so he didn't try to pull away, a moment later Bill pulled back, his cheeks a light red as he gave a nervous chuckle, "S-sorry, I-I've just been wanting to do that for while."

Dipper's fingers touched his freshly kissed lips, "I-it's fine...but could we slow down? I-I ain't use to this."

Bill's eyes lightened, "Wait, you want to give this, us, a try?"

The brunet gave a slight nod, "I-I may have been forming a sort of crush...but I've never been in a relationship so..."

"Of course, we can take things at your pace, I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for."

Dipper smiled, "Thanks Bill."

"Anything for you cutie," Bill slowly laced his fingers with Dipper's, who was okay with the action, while the brunet leaned against Bill's shoulder.

On top of the water tower, Tikki and Plagg looked at the couple, "You think things will be okay now that they know?"

"I'm sure."

Back on the catwalk, Dipper rested his eyes as he felt Bill lean his head on top of his own, things seemed like they were going to get better from here on out, for the both of them.

***

**Hahahaha! It's done! Finally! Sorry this took so long to finish my dear readers, but my motivation has fallen out of favor with this fandom, but I just could not leave you guys hanging. Now I know I didn't explain about the supernatural and who is pretty much the Hawkmoth of the town, but I just placed that on the back burner because I wanted this to be more character base the story, but I do hope you liked it regardless.**

**If you like my writing so far and like South Park, give my South Park Fics a try, as that's where most of my motivation is nowadays, but I hope you guys have a great day, and Merry Christmas to you all!**

**Author's Note:**

> It's done! Sorry it took longer then I originally planned to get this out there, but I hope you like it. Tell me your thoughts, did I do an okay job, and if not, how can I fix it?  
More will be coming soon! Till next Time!


End file.
